Of Charming Young Men
by warmfuzzyfeeling
Summary: After Kitty watches her two eldest sisters depart for their new lives her own life becomes a little too hard. So she goes to stay with Lizzy. Little does she know that her life could become even more complicated.I am re-writing this.


Unless anybody would like another chapter this story is a oneshot. I will however write more if you ask. Please r&r it is my first P&P story. Even if you don't like it please tell me.

Many thanks

Warmfuzzyfeeling x

* * *

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy had herself been married but four months when a letter came from her youngest but one sister who had clearly expressed a need to escape from the confines of her mother's parlour. Thus Mr. Bennet found himself once again accosted by his lady in the sanctuary of his study. "Mr Bennet, Mr Bennet! A letter has come from our dear Mrs Elizabeth Darcy. She would very much like for Kitty to visit this summer. Oh I do think of it as a marvellous idea Sir. Just think of all the single rich men she would be in the company of."

"And how may I ask would this benefit your daughter if she be there for only the summer?"

"My dear Mr Bennet how silly you have become. Kitty has indeed grown out of her rather plain characteristics and has become a rather pretty little thing. You must know that I am thinking of her marrying one of them! She is sixteen. I married you at sixteen and look at our Lydia, first married and at only fifteen years old too. If Kitty does not find a man within the year I am sure she will die an old maid!" And with that argument in mind Mrs Bennet called for Kitty's bags to be packed and the carriage to be sent for.

Kitty had not fared well at Longbourn. With three sisters married and only herself and Mary left, Kitty had been promoted to most eligible daughter of the household. This was a constant strain, as her mother was continually looking for a spouse for Kitty, regardless of looks or age, the only criteria being monetary income. Situations such as these usually ended in a lot of embarrassment on Kitty's account. Thus it was with a light heart that Kitty entered the carriage and shut the door on her childhood home and headed towards Derbyshire.

The first view of Pemberley Kitty took in was the prospect across the lake. She gasped at its splendour as the sun filtered down and danced on the little waves caused by the slight breeze. Kitty closed her eyes and fell back against the navy blue interior of the carriage as the realisation of what she was to live up to truly fell upon her. She sat contemplating the countless men, whose faces proves so unmemorable, that she had been forced to entertain in the parlour at Longbourn as the carriage drew up beside the magnificent house with its imposing façade. "Kitty how simply wonderful to see you!" Lizzy called as a tall servant in the finest forest green livery opened the carriage door. Married life suited Lizzy well, Kitty noted as her sister descended the grand white marble staircase that led up to the ornate rich oak doors with great dignity. "Welcome to my new home. My husband would have liked to have been here to welcome you also. However there is a problem with one of the cottages on the edge of the estate. In his stead I would like to introduce you to his sister Miss Georgiana Darcy" Kitty turned to look at the smaller girl who stood a little way behind Elizabeth. The girl was standing further back in an exquisite sky blue gown that had flowers embroidered with golden thread around the hem, sleeves and neck line. A delicate sapphire necklace complemented the dress and enhanced the intensity of the wide eyes that looked down at Kitty through a cascade of golden curls. "Miss Darcy" she acknowledged as she swept into a deep curtsey. In reply Miss Darcy inclined her head in a guarded manor and greeted Kitty with a "Miss Bennet" spoken with perfect annunciation. Glad with the proceedings Elizabeth pushed both of the girls into the main hall of the house.

It had been three weeks and Lizzy found her sisters sitting at the piano in Georgiana's music room, as was a regular occurrence as Georgiana had taken the opportunity, that was provided by a whole summer at Pemberly, to teach Kitty to play the pianoforte. "No you put your third finger on C like this. Then you have the rest of your fingers free to play the little trill and the rest of the passage," Georgiana instructed as she showed Kitty the correct way to play the challenging bars, Kitty frowned in concentration as she watched Georgiana play with ease. Lizzy stood against the elegant doorframe, beaming at the blossoming friendship that was clear in the way the two younger girls interacted. Lizzy entered the room to interrupt the lesson with some very important news. A new guest had arrived at Pemberly. "Georgie, Kitty, I have come to tell you of our new guest, my husband's friend Mr Welby." Georgiana leapt up her face lit with joy and clasped her hands. "Mr Welby is here? Why did Brother not tell me? Oh, Kitty he is a most wonderful man. I am sure he will like you." Lizzy laughed at the younger girl's antics. Kitty remained at the piano and watched the scene. She couldn't believe her misfortune, to be alone for the rest of the summer. She decided that she was not going to acknowledge the presence of this Mr Welby, he would not ruin her stay.

Kitty was pulled from the piano and her thoughts rather reluctantly by an eager Georgiana. "I know you will simply love him Kitty. He is handsome, young and earns seven thousand a year." They entered the decadent panelled dinning room after Elizabeth. A tall dark haired man was looking out across the carefully maintained gardens that rolled out in front of the manor. A glass of port was carefully cradled in his left hand. As he took a sip he turned to the three women. When she saw his face Kitty's breath stalled, all of her previous thoughts had been forgotten. Soft hazel brown eyes looked across at the women. The angles of his handsome clean shaven face softened as Georgiana ran and drew the man into a large familiar embrace. Kitty's face fell. When the embrace had ended Mr Welby turned to face her with a curious glint in his eyes. "And whom may I ask do I have the pleasure of making an acquaintance Miss?" Elizabeth stepped forward. "This is my fourth youngest sister Kit-" Kitty interrupted her sister. "My name is Catherine Bennet Sir" Mr Welby took her hand and raised it to his lips "A pleasure to meet you Miss Catherine Bennet" he said as he let her hand fall.

After this initial meeting you would find Kitty in the company of the dashing Mr Welby on frequent occasions. During walks taken through the gardens or lessons sitting at the piano it was clear to any passer by that Mr Welby was besotted. However Kitty remained to only have her sights set on friendship.

It was now nine weeks into Kitty's stay and she would be returning to Longbourn within the week. At breakfast on Kitty's last day at Pemberly Mr Welby requested a private audition with Kitty. As the weather was fine he escorted Kitty to one of the less formal enclosed gardens. As the view of the manor began to become concealed from view Mr Welby stopped. A worried look passed over the face of the young man as he began his reasoning for the meeting. "Miss Bennet, Catherine." He looked down at his hands as he failed to still them. "If I may be so bold, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage. For I feel that you are the only one whom I can trust as a confidant, love as a wife and constant companion. Catherine will you marry me?" Kitty looked at him through tear filled eyes and pushed away from the startled man. "How can you ask this of me, you hateful man, when you are already engaged to Georgiana?" Kitty looked away as her tears fell unhindered to the parquet floor of the library. Mr Welby's face crumpled in confusion and shock. "Already engaged? To Georgiana! Miss Catherine wherever did you get such a notion?" the disbelief in his words caused Kitty to look into his deep hazel eyes. The intensity of emotion that dwelled there caused her to turn away before continuing. "I have seen you two together when you take a turn in the garden. The way she smiles shyly at you and you tighten you arm around her cannot be mistaken. How can you say you do not love her?" He looked down at her with astonishment dancing in eyes. He took her shoulders and turned her into his chest. "It is true that I love her," He whispered affectionately into her silken russet locks. "But I love her only as a sister." Kitty pulled away slightly, looking up at him through her wide watery eyes. A soft smile graced her face.


End file.
